memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SS Artemis
In-universe information ? There is a lot more specific info available on the SS Artemis on the mission statement screen Riker is reading in the episode. While not readable on television, a basic okudogram of the screen has been published in the The 24th Century Technical Manual vol.2 with clearly readable info. I'll leave it up to the mods, if this constitutes valid in-universe info..--Sennim 18:53, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Cool find! The information is definitely valid, we have included info from numerous okudagrams that, although not legible on screen, have appeared in magazines or books and could so be scrutinized. Only the first block of information pertains to the SS Artemis, though, and was explicitly written for the ship. The other two paragraphs were originally written for the Charybdis, although the relevant okudagrams never made it on screen. Exactly the same text can be found here. Jörg 19:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Interesting...Serves as a reminder to have this info discussed first on the talk page, didn't catch that the latter two text blocks were recycled, though I was puzzled by the references to the Charybdis and the USAF. I think we have an example here that even the great Mike Okuda and his department sometimes cut corners by recycling Okudograms...The two headings though, are specific to the Artemis I think. And as this okudogram is actually screenused it's therefore valid..?--Sennim 10:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Everything is valid, if we treat this okudagram just like we did all the other ones. The info from the first paragraph should definitely be added, also the info from the two headings is valid. The info about the Charybdis should be added in a background note, IMHO, because it contradicts the rest of the facts about the ship and was clearly only added, because some text was needed. Again: great find! It will be interesting to see, how much of this will be legible once TNG is released on Blu-ray. As this was a backlit LCARS display that was there during shooting of the episode and was not added in post-production, it will not be changed and will still be seen in the remastered episode. --Jörg 10:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC) New Page Title I have checked the transcript for this episode, and, now that the Okudagram is readable, I think it might be time for a move for this page. This starship was never identified as the SS Artemis in either the dialog or the Okudagram, so I am thinking that the page title should reflect that. I am thinking the page title should be Artemis, or The Artemis. The Artemis was used in both the dialog and on the Okudagram.Throwback (talk) 16:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :The title shouldn't have "The", since "the" is not typically in the name of a ship and we don't know that it is in this case; we don't have a "The Enterprise" page even though that is said numerous times. "Artemis" would be fine, although since we already have an Artemis article, we would need disambiguate either this page or the other one ("Artemis (ship)" or "Artemis (Greek god)"). I almost wonder if it would be better to leave it here, since the current title serves as a disambiguation- though I do not oppose a renaming. 31dot (talk) 16:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC)